


Good Boy

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: The Good Boy Chronicles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, James is having a Bad Time, M/M, Sendak likes having sex with humans, monsterfuckers suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After a civilian turns on him, James Griffin finds himself at the mercy of Commander Sendak.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: Insert art provided by agi404 on Twitter.))

James Griffin clenched his teeth as he was hauled half-conscious into the Galra ship. He'd made a mistake, a stupid mistake. He had tried to save a civilian that had thrown himself into view of the Galra in hopes of being taken to their leader. He should've just let them go. He shouldn't have tried to pull him to safety.  
  
He didn't expect the civilian to _turn his own gun against him_.  
  
“Monsterfuckers”, they'd been called. People that were fascinated with aliens and monsters to point of wanting to have sex with them. And this guy, who was clearly excited to be going to meet Commander Sendak, was most _definitely_ a “monsterfucker”.  
  
This idiot had led to about fifteen people being captured, James among them, and now they were being taken up to Commander Sendak's battle cruiser. At least, that's what context told him. Geez, his head hurt. Stupid monsterfucker, hitting him with _his own gun_. Should never have let his guard down just because he was with humans.  
  
When they arrived, they were all cuffed and taken to cells, James stripped of his armor and left in his bodysuit. The monsterfucker was taken aside as they were all put in the cells and James glared at them as the door closed between him and the Galra. His head was throbbing and he groaned, resting his head against the cold wall behind him. At least he had _some_ semblance of relief.  
  
“We're going to get eaten, aren't we?” A woman whimpered.  
  
“I don't think they eat humans.” He said, trying to smile reassuringly despite the pain. “More likely that we'll be tortured for the location of anyone we know and then killed.”  
  
“If we're _lucky_. I heard from one of the patrols that a 'Champion' was taken from our planet and forced to fight in an arena.” A man said shakily.  
  
James sighed and curled up. On the bright side, since they'd all split off to cover more ground, he was the only one of the MFEs captured. Earth still had three of their elite force to count on. And him? Well maybe, if he could get out of this cell, he could find an escape pod and get back to Earth. But, he might have to sacrifice the other captives to have _any chance_ of that. Damn.  
  
He kept track of the time that passed by counting minutes in his head. He had gotten to 240 minutes – four hours – when the door opened again and a Galra guard stepped inside and approached him. He raised his head in defiance and the Galra, to his surprise, _laughed_ before it grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him to his feet, hauling him out of the cell and down the hall while another guard shut the door behind them.  
  
“Where are we going?” He demanded as he was dragged along as a pace almost too quick for him to keep up. He was pretty sure it was by the Galra's grip _alone_ that he hadn't fallen over, tripping over his own feet. “Hey! Answer me!”  
  
“You're going to see Commander Sendak.” The Galra replied.  
  
He should've figured as much. He was pulled through enough identical hallways and in and out of elevators at a pace that made him dizzy, and he closed his eyes to try and preserve his sanity through all this. When they finally stopped and he was let go, he stumbled forward and bumped into something. Frowning, he stepped back and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Commander Sendak, who was looking at him like he was a fascinating new animal to study.  
  
“Leave us.” Sendak ordered, walking over to fill a cup with a drink that resembled wine from a pitcher.  
  
The Galra guard pounded his fist to his chest with a “ _Vrepit Sa!_ ” and then left, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Well, not _quite_ alone. He could see the monsterfucker blissfully sipping away in the corner of the room with a dreamy expression. It was enough to make James not trust the drink.  
  
“Come, sit.” Sendak invited. “You know, your team has been a real thorn in my side. I'm impressed.”  
  
So, he recognized him. James didn't move, staring him down. “I bet you'll be _real_ impressed when we defeat you.” He challenged.  
  
Sendak chuckled and walked over to him. James stepped back and Sendak moved even closer before cupping his chin in his hand and pressing his thumb against James' lower lip. James retaliated by trying to bite him and Sendak laughed. “Aren't _you_ a feisty little prisoner? It would be so _easy_ to kill you, you know.”  
  
  
  
“Then, why _haven't_ you?” James asked coldly.  
  
“Well, I have found you humans to be... _quite durable._ ” He gripped James' chin tightly and moved his thumb over his lower lip again, his other hand gripping James' waist.  
  
James tried not to think about how _huge_ this guy's metallic hand was, in comparison to his waist. “What's _that_ supposed to mean?”  
  
“You know, you are very similar to the Champion.” Sendak hummed, kneeling a bit to look him in the eye, his hands still firmly gripping his waist and chin as he looked him over, tilting his face from side to side.  
  
“How so?” James frowned.  
  
“Duty-bound, feisty, _so_ confident that you'll get away.” He chuckled and gripped the back of James' hair, tugging it roughly. “I never managed to _break_ him. I wonder how long _you_ will last?”  
  
James cringed from the pain and then shuddered when Sendak started to lick up to his neck and face, all the way up to his forehead. “That's gross...”  
  
Sendak chuckled and let go of him suddenly, James falling back from the momentum. “Please, come join me. I always enjoy a meal with a worthy foe.” He walked over and sat at the table, beckoning him over.  
  
James glared at him as he got up, using his bound hands to wipe at his face and neck. “I'd rather not. I don't dine with the enemy.” He glanced at the monsterfucker. “What did you put in his drink?”  
  
“Absolutely nothing. He and I just had some _very enjoyable_ sex.” Sendak said bluntly with a grin. James choked on air in response. “Now, you can come and join me, or I will hold you on my knee and force-feed you like a kit.”  
  
“Like a _what_?” James frowned, slowly getting up. “Fine. But only because I don't want you _force-feeding me_.” He walked over and sat down in the offered chair, glaring pointedly at the cuffs around his wrists.  
  
Sendak reached over and cut James' meat for him, then offered him some from a fork. James glared at him and turned his head away from the food. “Aren't you going to eat?”  
  
“I'm. Not. Hungry.” James said firmly.  
  
“You're going to need your strength.” Sendak remarked.  
  
For _what_? He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. “My head hurts too much to have an appetite. So, unless you have aspirin or something, I'm not hungry.”  
  
“And what does that do?” Sendak asked as he picked up a computer pad.  
  
“Numbs the pain.” James glanced at him suspiciously. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Arranging to have something brought for you.” Sendak smirked at him.  
  
“I'm not taking whatever it is. You think I'm _stupid_ or something?” James snapped bluntly.  
  
“Well, that makes you smarter than the Champion, at least!” Sendak laughed.  
  
James huffed and looked down at his cuffs. They were too tight to wriggle out of, even if he _could_ get out of this room. He suspected it locked both ways. He tensed up when he felt Sendak's hand around his shoulder and then he was pulled up close to him before Sendak licked up his face again. “That...is _really_ gross. Stop.” James made a disgusted face.  
  
“You don't seem too old.” Sendak remarked as he moved his metal hand to James' chest. James tried to block it with his bound hands, but they were held still by Sendak's flesh hand. _Damn giant aliens!_ “How old are you?”  
  
“Why does it matter? I'm old enough to be a soldier, that's all you need to know.” James said firmly.  
  
“Indulge my curiosity.” Sendak nuzzled his cheek and James shuddered. This was too weird, _too weird_! No amount of monster movies or sci-fi could've prepared him for this weirdness! If he wasn't of sound mind, he could almost call Sendak's antics _cute_ , but he was a _sane person_ and it was _not_ cute!  
  
“Fine. I'm 20 years old.” James huffed.  
  
“Twenty deca-pheobs. Why, you've hardly lived. How long do humans normally live?” Sendak asked, his metal hand pressing against the bodysuit. James cringed as he heard the fabric start to tear as he dragged his finger down James' chest.  
  
“I don't know, 160? Modern medicine keeps increasing it, but I think that was the longest someone's lived last we checked?” James tried to lean away from the metal hand, but Sendak held him still.  
  
“So young. It's no wonder your species is so durable, if you only live _that_ long.” Sendak remarked. James loathed the _pitying_ tone he was using.  
  
“Yeah, well, it'd be _easier_ to live _longer_ , if we didn't have _aliens_ coming and killing or capturing us!” He snapped, trying to pull free.  
  
Monsterfucker, of course, was of no help, and had even started to doze off in their corner, wrapped in a snuggly blanket.  
  
“The jab is appreciated, but groundless. The Galra have never been to your planet before, and if anyone _else_ had arrived you would have been conquered long ago. You are _vastly_ underdeveloped compared to the rest of the universe.” Sendak's metal hand continued to tear his suit open in front and James grimaced.  
  
“You know, there's a _zipper in the back_.” James hissed. “You don't have to _destroy_ my _clothes_.”  
  
“Well, you should have mentioned that _sooner_.” Sendak said, moving his flesh hand from James' arm to his hip. “I can provide you with something else to wear, if I feel like letting you leave this room.”  
  
James glanced over at Monsterfucker again and realized the guy wasn't wearing a shirt. Was he wearing _anything_ under the blanket?  
  
Sendak distracted him from the guy again by licking up the side of his face again. James cringed and leaned away from him, but quickly realized this was a _big mistake_ and quite possibly _what Sendak wanted_ when Sendak started to _kiss and_ _bite his neck_ , shifting him in his arms so he could reach better.  
  
“S-Stop!” He cried out and tried to push him away, but his arms were pinned and the Galra was ignoring him now. He tried to struggle, but it only seemed to _excite_ the Galra and he hated how relieved he felt when Sendak moved away from his neck and started to kiss and bite down his chest instead, his claws tearing at his already-ruined uniform.  
  
Sendak pulled back a bit to admire his handiwork and James' flushed cheeks before he lifted James into his arms and carried him off to a side room. Panic started to rush through James' veins and he tried to beat on him to make him let go, even as he was hauled into a room that had what looked like a giant cat bed in the center of it.  
  
“Relax. I know how to prepare you humans properly. You'll enjoy it, even the Champion gave in and enjoyed it after a while. Even though he refused to be broken.” He chuckled and laid James down on the bed, moving over him and licking up his body while his claws tore what was left of the front of James' uniform, leaving him with just what was on his arms and near his feet.  
  
“I might enjoy it more if I had my hands free.” James tried.  
  
Sendak chuckled and moved up to cup James' chin. “Nice try, but that won't work.” He then leaned in and pressed his lips to James'. James' eyes went wide and he tried to kick him off, but the Galra held his legs down with his metal hand. “Now, let's not do that. If you cooperate, I can be very nice. But, if you _don't_ cooperate, well, it won't be pleasant. I suggest you submit.”  
  
James glared at him and raised his chin defiantly.  
  
Sendak smirked and kissed his neck before pulling away, leaving James confused. “Good boy.”  
  
“Wait, what do you mean?” James frowned. “What did I just do?”  
  
“Baring your neck is an indication of submission.” Sendak chuckled and went to open a chest.  
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. He'd screwed up. No _wonder_ the other guy had laughed. “Does it even _count_ if I didn't _know_?” He looked at Sendak, trying to pull free of his cuffs.  
  
“Ignorance is no excuse. If you have Altean tech, you should have information on the Galran culture as well.” Sendak smirked at him. “Now, have you ever been with anyone before?”  
  
James blushed. “Wha— _no._ ” Sure, there had been a lot of people _interested_ , male or female, but he didn't _want_ to, he had _other_ priorities, sex wasn't _important_ to his education and therefore _useless_. Besides, the guy he _wanted_ to be with had eyes on someone _else..._  
  
“Then, we should start easy.” Sendak put whatever he was holding back into the chest.  
  
James shuddered, trying to think of what he had before. Maybe he didn't _want_ to know.  
  
“I must admit, I've never had a partner that didn't have experience.” Sendak remarked, walking over with a small device and a bottle. “This should be entertaining.”  
  
James scooted back away from him, his eyes wide. The “small device” actually looked small in Sendak's hand, but James _definitely_ didn't want that in him! “Can we take a rain-check? Maybe some other time? I don't think I'm ready.” He said anxiously.  
  
Sendak moved over the bed to him, chuckling. “I'm afraid I may end up ruining sex for all your other partners, being your first.”  
  
“I'm guessing that's a 'no'?” James visibly wilted and bit back a yelp as he was pulled forward and turned around so his face was in the bed. Then he heard more of his outfit being torn before the bottle was opened. He tried to turn his head, but Sendak held his head down so he couldn't move it.  
  
“Don't look.” Sendak said, moving his hand off. James bit his lip as he felt something cold being rubbed against his anus. “This will both numb you _and_ increase the levels of pleasure you experience.”  
  
Oh. Joy. James bit at the bed as something else was pressed against his anus, and bit _harder_ to fight back a whimper when it started to _vibrate_ against his skin and push into his anus.  
  
“We'll have to work you up to my size, but we'll get there.” Sendak said encouragingly.  
  
James wondered why he was being so friendly to an _enemy_ and then remembered he'd accidentally _submitted_ to the Galra, _twice_. Fuck. On the bright side, it didn't _hurt_. At least, not that he could _feel_ , anyway.  
  
“You're doing very well.” Sendak nudged James' legs into spreading more and the device went in deeper. James gripped at the bed under him as he continued to bite down, his eyes closed tightly. He continued, briefly, what would happen if he kicked Sendak, but that would probably end _badly_. At this point, it was safest to just let him have his way with him and find his way out once he was done.  
  
Gee, now would be a _great_ time for Voltron to finally show up. It'd only been _two years_ of hoping and waiting, after all.  
  
“Don't be so tense.” Sendak advised. James considered laughing at the idea of _not_ being tense about being borderline-raped by an alien that was as big as a _bus_ , but decided not to. Non-response was the wisest choice. He took a deep breath and released it to try and relax, even though every cell in his body wanted to scream.  
  
“Good boy.” Sendak praised, and James tried not to feel _happy_ about it.  
  
The device moved in and out of him a few times before it was pulled out and replaced by a larger device. He bit back another whimper as he adjusted to the feeling, his body trembling from the unfamiliar exertion. Then, after a bit of moving from that one, a _third_ one was put in, replacing the second. They just getting progressively bigger, and he was feeling very warm and flustered by the time the sixth one was removed and then...wasn't replaced. He felt a hand on his back and then he was turned around to face Sendak, who seemed to like what he was seeing as he looked at James' face.  
  
“How are you feeling?” He asked pleasantly.  
  
James glared up at him, his cheeks flushed and eyes watery from sensory overload. “Just...get it over with.” He bit out, his voice shaky.  
  
Sendak leaned over and kissed his trembling lips before he kissed his neck and then reached for the bottle to open it and coat his penis in its contents. James didn't look, he didn't want to see it. He knew it was huge just based on how big the last device was. Then he was pulled forward slightly and his legs spread before Sendak pushed inside.  
  
He couldn't stop the sharp gasp that escaped him, and Sendak's metal hand trailed up his sides before wrapping around his shoulders and then Sendak was pushing in deeper, his gaze on James' face. He tried to cover his face, but Sendak moved his flesh hand up to pull his hands away and then moved it down to James' regrettably throbbing erection and, oh, James had to bite back a moan when he started to rub him up and down along with his thrusts.  
  
James wished he had something to hold onto, he felt completely out of his element here, with nothing to ground him to reality. He felt dizzy, hot, and _so full_ , and his vision was clouding as he tilted his head back and Sendak was looking down at him through the haze with an amused expression as he thrust into him again and again. He felt limp, like a rag doll, and he tried in vain to move his hands away from each other, desperate for something to grab onto. Sendak leaned forward and he grabbed onto the Galra's armor, clinging tightly to try and ground himself.  
  
He might've been moaning. He wasn't sure. Maybe he was even speaking. He'd lost track of his senses in the haze. And then he was seeing white and he was _sure_ he was crying out and something hot was rushing into him and then he was floating, drifting weightlessly, riding on a strange kind of high.  
  
When he came out of it, he was lying on the bed in Sendak's arms, the Galra lazily playing with his hair as something slipped from James' anus onto the bed. He slowly blinked, registering what happened, and then buried his face in Sendak's armor in shame. He'd _actually enjoyed it_. What was wrong with him? Not only had he slept with an alien and _enjoyed it_ , but it was the _enemy leader_. His wrists were still cuffed, his clothes still in tatters on his bruised and bitten body, and he felt sick. Defiled. He felt... _angry_.  
  
Angry at _Sam Holt_ , who hadn't bothered to train more than _four kids_ to fly the MFE-Ares fighters. Angry at _Voltron_ for not coming when they were supposed to. Angry at _Sendak_ for _invading in the_ _first place_. But, mostly? He was angry at _himself_ for _enjoying_ _this_.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Sendak hummed, still playing with his hair, mussing it up more than it already was.  
  
“Sick.” James said shakily.  
  
Sendak pulled away and got up, putting his armor right and heading out of the room. James curled up on himself, wallowing in his shame and self-hate.  
  
He had to get out of here. That was what mattered. Sendak couldn't do much more to him, aside from kill him, so he didn't care anymore. He just had to get out, no matter the cost.  
  
Then again...women in history had seduced commanding officers of occupying forces during the wars on Earth to kill them once they let their guard down. Maybe...he could be of more use _here_. Maybe he could kill Sendak, if he made him think he wanted this and got him to let his guard down around him.  
  
Yeah. _Fuck_ Voltron. They didn't come. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
Sendak came back in and climbed onto the bed before helping him sit up and offering him a cup with some blue liquid. Deciding it _probably_ wasn't poison, he parted his lips for it and let Sendak feed him the strange drink.  
  
Sendak smiled and nuzzled him. “Good boy.”  
  
Sure. He could be Sendak's “good boy”. He'd be a “good boy” as long as he _needed_ to be, to be able to chop off his head.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.


End file.
